


Stress Relief

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Human Furniture, M/M, also kinda fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen needs Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> [Human furniture](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Human_furniture).

Ryan sank further into the sofa and experimentally stretched his legs where they lay on the table. He had no idea what had sent Stephen spiralling close to the edge, but he was touched that Stephen trusted him enough to share his coping mechanism. 

Ryan couldn’t claim that he'd ever considered it, and it wasn't really doing anything for him now, but Stephen was noticeably relaxing before his eyes, and that's what really counted. 

Later there'd be more negotiations, but for the moment Ryan flexed his feet against the back of the Stephen-shaped table and contentedly watched over the man he loved.


End file.
